Kingdom Hearts 2 A Whole new world
by DrLee-1989
Summary: If you thought you know kingdom hearts then you havent read this its a whole new story with old and new charters.
1. New World 1

Before I begin this, here's a little background so that you can understand this story better:  
  
This story takes place about 70 years after the first KH, and the worlds have lived in peace and general harmony. Nearly a year after KH, Geppetto created a machine that broke all the invisible walls separating the worlds. Since then there has been much trading between worlds, and people go to and fro in their own Gummi ships at ease.  
  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy went searching for Riku and King Mickey, and found them about a year after the 'Breaking of the Walls' (which is now a holiday celebrated in many worlds).  
  
Then Sora took a long needed vacation to Destiny Islands, where he and Kairi got together. They had much fun riding to different worlds and talking with the inhabitants (Sora even taught Kairi how to fly in Neverland).  
  
Later, (when they were older) Sora and Kairi married, and Donald, Goofy, Riku, King Mickey, and several otheres went to their wedding.  
  
They had kids, and Sora took the liberty of teaching them the art of fighting with a Keyblade (Keyblades started to pop up all over the place to people who were 'worthy' to weild them. All Sora and Riku's children had them. Riku was married to Alice.).  
  
Sora, Kairi, and Riku have passed away, and their kids are now in their 40's. The kids of them are in their teens now. Donald and Goofy haven't aged, as they are from Disney Castle, and no one from there can age beyond the year that the priest proclaimed at their birth, would be their oldest age (which Donald and Goofy had already reached by KH).  
  
When Sora's son was the same age he had been in KH, Sora had given him the 'Master' keyblade, as it was called (the one he used in KH). Sora's son had given the keyblade to his son Rai, on his thirteenth birthday. Then Rai decided to ride to Traverse Town, to explore. "After all", he thought, "I am the owner of the 'Master' keyblade now."  
  
And with that he hopped into his own Gummi, and took off. But when he exited the Gummi garage in Traverse Town, he found the place deserted. And that is where our story begins...  
  
Simple And Clean-PLANITb Remix begins playing.  
  
Camera shows the First District of Traverse Town, completely deserted.  
  
Oh!  
  
A yellow shoe with black on the bottom and beneath the laces steps onto the screen. It is raining hard.  
  
Music continues playing and gets to: Yeaaah  
  
As that music plays the camera slowly scrolls up the person's body, up to the face. The person's face resembles that of Sora's from the beginning and ending clips (where the graphics are the best), but he has red hair, that's not quite as pointy as Sora's.  
  
Music continues and you hear the voice of Utada Hikara start singing: You're giving me  
  
As that plays, black creatures start to emerge from the ground, and the boy's eyes get wide.  
  
too many things  
  
Many of the creatures emerge, and they look like the Heartless from the secret clip! (which kinda look like Shadow Heartless, except their muscles are more obvious, and their antennae are zig-zaggy and pointing backwards).  
  
Lately,  
  
The boy pulls out a keyblade that looks like the Kingdom Key, except it is all black and has two bars connecting the head to the hilt.  
  
you're all I need, oooh  
  
The Heartless begin to surround the boy.  
  
You smiled at me and said,  
  
More and more of the Heartless appear, and they close in.  
  
Don't get me wrong I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to meet you father?  
  
When we are older you'll understand  
  
What I meant when I said "No,  
  
I don't think life is quite that simple"  
  
The camera swirls around the scene as the Heartless get even closer to the boy. The boy is in the attacking position, looking around at the surrounding Heartless.  
  
When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say  
  
Some of the first few Heartless spring to attack, but the boy quickly does a 360 and destroys the Heartless with one swing of the keyblade.  
  
please  
  
Oh baby, don't go  
  
The boy jumps up and dispatches several more Heartless.  
  
Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
A Heartless scratches the boy and leaves a gash in his shoulder, and the boy swivles aound and destroys it.  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
Even more Heartless appear, so that there's even more than when they first attacked.  
  
Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
Is a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Nothing's like before  
  
The boy attacks more and more, but for every one he kills, two more seem to take it's place. The boy is also starting to look a bit tired.  
  
Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
Is a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Nothing's like before  
  
The boy recieves several more gashes, but he keeps wacking away.  
  
The music continues until the next: Oooh  
  
The Heartless start to cover up the boy with their bodies.  
  
Music continues until end.  
  
As the music plays to end suddenly all of the Heartless begin to explode one by one. When all of them have dissappeared, the boy looks up at his savior, who is radiating with white light it seemed 


	2. New World 2

Voice: Sora! Sora, you're alive!  
  
The boy felt himself suddenly being hugged. In front of him was still the blinding light and a figure, but the figure bent down and the boy saw that there was a lamp behind him.  
  
Voice: Where have you been? Hello? Sora? Talk to me!  
  
The boy backed away and released himself from the person's grip. He was gazing upon a duck in blue clothing. And behind him was some sort of dog, in clothing.  
  
Boy: Who are you?  
  
Duck: How can you not recognize us, Sora? Has it really been that long?  
  
Boy: Sora? Do you mean my grandpa? Doesn't everyone call him 'Master' Sora now?  
  
Duck: We are your friends, and we won't call you 'Master!'  
  
Dog: Gawrsh Donald, I don't think that's Sora. I mean, we went to the funeral. So, how can that be him?  
  
Donald: Miracles happen every day, Goofy!  
  
Boy: Uh, look guys, I'm Rai. The grandchild of Sora.  
  
Goofy: There's defiantly a family resemblance.  
  
Donald: B-but...  
  
Rai held out his hand: Comon. Let's stop arguing and just shake and be friends.  
  
Donald hesitated, but Goofy grasped Rai's hand immediately: Name's Goofy, former Captain of the Royal Guards.  
  
Rai: I'm Rai. Grandchild of Sora, who you seemed to know.  
  
Donald just stood there surveying Rai. Goofy lightly kicked him: I'm Donald Duck, Court Wizard at Disney Castle.  
  
Donald still hadn't shaken Rai's hand.  
  
Goofy: Sooo, uh, what're you doing here anyways?  
  
Rai: I could ask you the same question. But, well, I'm just here to look around. I mean, sniff I am the new 'Master Keyblade' master. I have a right to explore.  
  
Donald & Goofy: Master Keyblade?  
  
Donald: You mean the one Sora used? That's what it's called now?  
  
Rai: Yeah, I guess so. That's what everyone calls it. Anyways, uh, what were those things you saved me from?  
  
Donald: They looked like Heartless to me.  
  
The three just stand there, and then their eyes get wide, and they all say: Heartless!?  
  
Donald: worried But if they're back,  
  
Goofy: also worried then that means,  
  
Rai: happy-excited there's a new evil dude for me to fight!  
  
Donald & Goofy: ???  
  
Rai runs off down the street.  
  
Donald: He's really worked up about this, isn't he?  
  
Goofy: Gawrsh.  
  
They start running off after Rai. But unbeknownst to them, a dark figure appeared from the ground behind them. It was a regular Shadow, (the first kind of Heartless you meet in KH) but there was only one.  
  
Shadow's thoughts: What are those? Maybe they can help it find it's purpose, and why it feel this emptiness inside. It'll follow them and find out.  
  
The Heartless stomped off after them, hiding in the shadows, it's yellow eyes glowing bright. 


End file.
